


Bosses

by writesstuff



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Slight Future Fic, XReader, background oc, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was meeting with a Boss from a small family today, to forge another alliance.</p><p>He's not expecting her.</p><p>  <span class="small"></span><br/>    <strike><br/>Uploaded epilogue now included</strike><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was meeting with a Boss from a small family today, to forge another alliance. He sat back and fidgeted.

Gokudera looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You'll do fine, Juudaime!" He said encouragingly, smiling a bit forcefully.

Tsuna gave him a smile and nodded his head. "Right. I've done this before, I'll be fine!"

"Right, and if it doesn't go fine, me and the baseball idiot here can deal with it!"

Yamamoto merely laughed, "Now, now, Gokudera, you can't go thinking like that if you want it to go fine!" he said happily.

Tsuna nodded once again. "Right," he cleared his throat, "Do we have any Intel on the boss?"

"Of course!" Gokudera handed him the file containing any details he saw fit.

"Okay..." Tsuna stared down at the bio, somewhat surprised. In it, was a picture of a girl, no older than himself, with two other girls all smiling at the camera cheekily with peace signs. "Uh, Gokudera?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Is this the right picture?"

Gokudera looked at it and made a face. "Yeah. See, we wanted full transparency and asked if they could send a picture and a short bio from the Boss herself and she sent this..." He sighed. "She's the one in the middle."

"Ah, thanks," he flipped the photo up and read the bio. "She seems nice," he commented.

"Yes, she does, but she is a Boss, so be wary!" Gokudera said, scowling down at the picture.

"A-ah, right."

There was a knock at the door and Tsuna stood. Ryohei opened it with a big grin and said, "Oi, Tsuna! Boss [L/N] is here!"

"Ah, let her in!" Tsuna hastily patted his shirt flat. The two at his side stood straighter and Gokudera put on a scowl.

She peeked her head around the door, smiled at the sight of them and walked through, the same two girls from the photo flanking her sides.

"Hi!" She said brightly, "I've brought gifts," she said in perfect Japanese, nudging the shorter of the two forward. The girl bowed, handed the wrapped package to Gokudera and stepped back.

"Um...?"

"Sorry, did you want to do this in Italian?" She asked, switching languages with a frown. "Or maybe English?"

"Uh, I-Italian is fine!" Tsuna stuttered, then mentally cursed himself.

She ignored the stutter and nodded her head. "Very well, Tenth," she said politely. "I'm [F/N] [L/N], these are my cousins, Rain and Sonny, my Rain and Sun guardians. Um, those are names they go by."

"I'm Sawada Tsuna, this is Gokudera, my Storm Guardian; Yamamoto, my Rain Guardian; and you've already met Ryohei, my Sun Guardian."

"Yes, my sun took a shining to yours."

Said sun guardian smacked her and whispered, "Can you not?"

[F/N] didn't look remotely sorry as she apologized and said, "Puns are my lifeblood."

The other girl smacked her forehead next, and hissed, "Just stop talking."

Tsuna bit back a smile as [F/N] flashed the two a grin. "Sorry," she said, more sincerely, "I'm a bit nervous," she admitted.

"Ah, it's alright!" Tsuna quickly assured her, "Would you like to sit down?" he motioned to the seat in front of him.

"Oh, yes, right." She stepped forward and sat down with the two standing on either side of her.

"Eh--do you two want to go look at the gardens? The flowers are in full bloom!" Tsuna offered. "Ryohei and Yamamoto can show you them," he added.

[F/N]'s eyes lit up and she nodded, "Go on, you two, I seen you eyeing the flowers earlier!" She shooed them off, looking completely at ease being left alone.

Sonny and Rain looked pained at being dismissed but nodded and allowed the other two guardians to guide them out of the room. Gokudera stubbornly stayed by Tsuna's side.

"Don't your guardians clash?" Gokudera asked stiffly as the door closed.

"Sorry?"

"Rain and Sun? Those are opposites in flame." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said in reprimand.

[F/N] just smiled. "Yes, they may be twins but they did butt heads a lot when we first started out," she gave them a shrug in a 'what can you do?' manner. "They got over their differences quickly and now they're good; they're the best team I have, actually. The calming rain and energizing sun work good for my family."

"That's good! That's good, right, Gokudera!" Tsuna said, giving Gokudera a pointed look.

"Yes, Juudaime."

[F/N] just smiled again.

"So, um…can I ask why you want to form an alliance with the Vongola?" Tsuna asked.

"Simply put, we're a small family, but we're growing and my advisor said I have to pick a side. I decided I would pick the side I agree with," [F/N] said, smoothing her hands over her skirt. "There are other families who want to try to merge with mine and I'm not looking to marry just yet, so I decided I was going to make an alliance with someone who would not try to take over my family through either marriage, or power," she answered slowly, looking up and giving them an awkward smile.

"Right, there's no way I'd try to force you to-to _marry_ me," Tsuna said with a blush, "but in our alliances, we ask you to sign a contract that states what kind of business we do and do not condone, as well as an agreement that if we need help in battles, you will help, and vice versa." He prattled out, waving a hand as he spoke.

[F/N] bit back a smile and the two looked at her. "What's so funny?" Gokudera asked with a frown.

[F/N] grinned and said in a thick Italian accent, in English, "You speak-a like-a true Italiano, Tenth," while waving her hands around for emphasis.

Tsuna looked at his hands still in the air and laughed slightly, lowering them. "It's become habit."

"No-no, it's cute," she made a face, "I mean it's fine...it's common here, so it's...yeah...?" she coughed into her hand awkwardly.

Tsuna smiled at her flustered face. "Would you like to stay for dinner to get to know my family before you sign the contract?" He asked.

She looked surprised, "I wouldn't want to be a bother," she said after a beat.

"No, not at all!" Tsuna reassured, standing and motioning Gokudera to lead the way. "We've just got to tell our cook there will be three more guests; it's no problem at all!" He added to her unsure look.

"Well, I mean if it's not a problem, we'd be happy to stay!" She smiled beatifically at him, causing him to flush.

They turned a corner to find Sonny and Ryohei talking loudly, while Rain and Yamamoto traded sports stories.

"You _did not_!" Rain said with a gasp.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, "Yeah, I was in the pro leagues for a bit, but I came back to the family very recently," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's so cool, I used to play softball, and basketball, and soccer, but I'd never gone to any pro leagues," Rain said with a grin. "I'm so jealous, I wish I could've stayed with any of the sports I took up, but it's busy, you know?"

"Oh yes, I know that very well," Yamamoto said with a laugh.

Tsuna looked at [F/N] and smiled when she only looked fond. He looked to Ryohei and Sonny, who were both in fighting stances. "I'm not a boxer," Sonny said sheepishly when Ryohei righted her stance to match his. "I did take Tae Kwon Do, but in terms of boxing I'm not even an amateur."

"THAT'S OKAY!" Ryohei boomed. "Boxing is easy once you get a hang of it, just match me," he did a slow uppercut, to which Sonny copied. "See! You're already getting the hang of it!" He said excitedly.

Sonny just grinned and shrugged. She was the first to notice [F/N], Tsuna, and Gokudera. "Ah! Boss!" She bowed slightly, just for show. "Did they like the cookies?" She asked, looking expectant.

Gokudera looked down at the unopened package and handed it to Tsuna. "Ah, I forgot about your gift! I apologize!" Tsuna fumbled with the bag, only stopping when [F/N] took it from him gently and untied it with care.

"Sonny's our baker," [F/N] said fondly, "I'm the one that cooks and Rain..." She looked at Rain and grinned, "Eats."

Rain pointed slightly and then said, "I resent that! I make amazing ribs, thank you very much."

[F/N] smiled but kept any comments to herself. "So, we're staying for dinner," she said as she joined Rain and Sonny's sides.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm~" [F/N] said, smiling as the boys ate Sonny's cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

[F/N], Sonny, and Rain sat at one end of the table, looking incredibly awkward, much to Tsuna's dismay.

"Uh, [F/N]! These are my other guardians! Lambo, Chrome, uh Chrome's other half isn't here at the moment, and...ah, my Cloud Guardian isn't present, but he's usually around, though it'd probably be better not to seek him out," he said, sweatdropping. "And these are my other family members: Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta, Bianchi, Reborn, and Ipin. My mom and dad are back in Japan, and Nono is at Mafia Land." 

[F/N] nodded her head politely, introducing Rain and Sonny. "My other guardians wanted to come, but I said only two could, and since Rain is my right hand, Sonny had to fight the others to come..." She smiled sheepishly. 

Sonny looked proud, smirking slightly. 

"F-fight?" Haru stuttered, looking surprised. "What do you mean?" 

"Yeah," [F/N] shrugged, "Nothing too serious, just some sparring?" She smiled. "So, are all your guardians, except Chrome, male?" 

"Um, yes?" Tsuna answered, smiling briefly at Chrome. 

[F/N] nodded and glanced at the two beside her. "That's funny, in an ironic kinda way," she picked up her water and took a sip, "All my guardians are female except for my lightening guardian," she said for clarification and smiled. 

"Oh?" Kyoko piped up, causing [F/N] to look at her. "That's very interesting, how does the dynamic work in that situation?" 

[F/N] shrugged her shoulders. "I tell them what to do, and if they don't, I punch them in the boob." [F/N] replied, as straight-faced as she could. 

Kyoko opened her mouth once, closed it, then giggled. "I guess that would work," she said, causing [F/N] to grin, happy her joke wasn't taken seriously. Tsuna watched with only slight confusion. 

Haru leaned forward, "So this almost all girl squad, how did you pick them?" she asked. 

"Well these two are my cousins; Cloud is one of my very best friends; Storm kinda just grudgingly stays with us, but she really is a good friend that I trust fully; Misty is my most trusted advisor and we're friends as well, and Shocker, my lightening guardian was always the guy who, not knowing we could ourselves, stuck up for us in school whenever someone tried to start trouble," [F/N] answered, ticking the guardians off on her fingers. 

"Ooh, he sounds sweet!" Kyoko said brightly. 

"Yeah, he's one of the gentlest people I know," [F/N] said fondly. 

"Which is hilarious when you think of how much he fights," Sonny said with a giggle, as Rain added, "And loses." 

"Don't make fun of Shocker," [F/N] scolded, though she was holding back a smile with all her might. Tsuna just smiled at her attempt. 

"[F/N], I find it interesting that you are the Boss of your family at your age," Reborn remarked. "How long have you had the position?" 

[F/N] tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Lessee, I'm [age]...ah! I've been in this position for 3 years." 

"So young!" Bianchi said with a surprised lilt. 

"Ahaha, yeah," [F/N] rubbed the back of her head, "My grandpa had me groomed for the role since I was a child, so I was ready when he wanted to retire," she said awkwardly. 

"Why haven't you made an alliance pact until now?" Reborn asked. 

"My grandpa urged me to, but since his reign, we had been kept a small family, and I wanted to strengthen ourselves before trying to make one and possibly being taken over, you know?" 

He nodded at the satisfactory answer. 

Dinner was served and Tsuna watched them as they made conversation with the others. 

She took a particular liking to talking to Ipin, Lambo, and Fuuta, and they seemed to love her, which he found surprising. 

"[F/N]!" Lambo yelled from down the table, spearing a potato. "Will you play with us after dinner?" 

[F/N] blinked, not expecting the request and looked to Tsuna in question. He shrugged, looking just as confused. "Sorry, Lambo~" she cooed, causing him to pout, "I've only come here to meet you all and I have to leave for home after dinner," she said apologetically. Meeting Tsuna's eye again, she said carefully, "Maybe another time, since we'll be friend to Vongola as long as you'll have us?" 

Tsuna beamed, nodding his head. She ducked her head and nodded resolutely. 

"Alright, but you better bring candy and more cookies!" Lambo answered, getting smacked over the head by Reborn. Ipin admonished him as he began to bawl his eyes out. 

After dinner, they met in Tsuna's office again, where [F/N] quickly read over the contract and signed it with a flourish. 

He saw them out to their car, smiling awkwardly as [F/N] turned to him, smile on her lips. "I'm glad I came to you guys," she said happily, causing his cheeks to turn pink. 

"Ah, yes, I'm glad you chose the Vongola," he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You have to bring your guardians around to meet everyone now, you know," he said teasingly. 

She grinned and sighed dramatically, "If I must~" she replied, putting her hand on her forehead. "Already so demanding, Tsuna-kun~" she said with all the intent of making him blush. 

He did and she was delighted.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after the first meeting, after Kyoko and Haru organized the event for the whole month, it was time for the [L/N] Family to meet the Vongola.

They arrived in two cars, [F/N] exiting first by nearly falling out of the door. She was proceeded by Rain, then Sonny, and who Tsuna guessed was Shocker. She bowed politely to him and introduced her Guardians with flare. They seemed to embody their roles, he thought. 

Shocker was tall, with bright green hair, spiked up into disarray and a grin that didn't seem to leave his face.  
Cloud was practically a cloud with her white billowy dress, grey hair, and the way she walked, seeming to float while keeping a disinterested look about her.  
Misty was all over the place, her hair a short blue that somewhat reminded him of a hedgehog and a small smirk playing on her lips as she finally settled beside [F/N].   
Storm looked just about ready to strangle someone when she exited the second car, and he noted she did fit the description of a storm, with her black hair and dark look. 

Rain went right to calming Storm down and he smiled in welcome at them. "Welcome!" He greeted cheerfully. "I hope today ends with us all being good friends." [F/N] nodded seriously, sending her guardians a warning look. He sweatdropped, "Since Haru and Kyoko planned today, I'll let them tell you what will be happening!" He stepped aside for the two girls to step forward. 

"Right!" Haru said, a fire in her eyes. "Why don't we go inside for refreshments and we'll give a short overview then!" She smiled, leading the way into the mansion. 

Once everyone was situated with some kind of drink, Kyoko stood in front of everyone, catching their attention. "So, we planned games and other activities for the day--all are completely optional, and these are _not_ Vongola style games," she said, looking pointedly at Reborn, who sighed and motioned her to continue. "So we'll have sack races, and other games like that, as well as a craft table for those who don't do physical activity?" 

"And there will be food throughout the day." Haru finished for the two. 

"My kinda party," [F/N] muttered, causing Tsuna to cover a laugh. 

The Guardians went their own way, some to get food, others to look at which games were going to be played, others to the craft table. 

[F/N] looked at Tsuna, a bright smile on her face. "I wanted to thank you for inviting us to this," she said. 

"Ah, it was no problem! I think they like to plan events like this, and will use any excuse to do so," Tsuna said with a chuckle. 

[F/N] smiled in response and looked at the rest of the people milling about the backyard. "Do you want to get something to eat?" She asked. He nodded and followed her to the refreshment table. 

They loaded their plates and he took a bite of a cupcake, pausing in his eating at her giggle. 

"Wha?" He asked around his bite. 

She bit back a smile and said, "You've got a bit of icing, um," she motioned to her nose and he blushed, grabbed a napkin and wiped it away. 

They chatted, moving through the yard with easy conversation. 

Tsuna would have deemed the party a raging success, had it not been for the two fights to break out. He's not entirely surprised by who the fights are between. Their storms both had their weapons of choice out, glaring at one another while a crater smoked between them. Their lightnings were face to face, after Lambo had used the ten year bazooka, taunting each other after Lambo had thrown a grenade at Shocker, while Shocker threw a smoke bomb back. 

[F/N] just covered her face and went into damage control. He had to admire her perfection in motherly scolding, having felt chastised by association. 

When everyone had apologized to each other, she returned to his side and he gave her an amused smile, "So, were you taught how to scold like a mother, or is that natural?" He asked. 

She laughed, "You wouldn't believe how natural my mother henning is," she said, grinning at him. He smiled slightly in response.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been roughly eight months since [F/N] had signed the ally contract with the Vongola, and there had been a few visits in between then and the present. Tsuna and [F/N] had definitely bonded over their eccentric cast of guardians.

Their first visit back, was with all of the guardians meeting for the first time. 

The seconds visit to the Vongola mansion by the [L/N] Family, Hibari was present in the mansion, pissed off and looking for a fight. Tsuna had to grab [F/N] and pull her from the hall Hibari was coming down. They ended up in the kitchen, stumbling about and making a mess of a cake batter the cook had been making. [F/N] had taken a picture of him with batter covering him for amusements sake, and then took one of both of them, sitting in the puddle of goo. He found out Hibari had found [F/N]'s cloud guardian and engaged her into a fight by the loud explosion that resounded from the main foyer. [F/N] had yelled at Cloud and Hibari had left as soon as Cloud apologized for sassing him. She had grumbled, "He's the one acting like he was better than me." [F/N] just sighed. 

The third visit, Lambo had declared himself the best Lightning Guardian and challenged Shocker to a fight. 

In the end, [F/N] had to comfort both of the males because they both got hurt in the process. Tsuna had taken a picture of that moment. For posterity reasons, of course. 

The latest visit had been a month before when [F/N] had practically ran away from her family and paperwork for the night without telling anyone. Tsuna had been delighted, if not surprised, that she showed up with a backpack and an offering of baked goods. "I just need to chill out," she said seriously. 

"Of course!" Tsuna had said when she was brought to his office by a maid. 

She had kissed his cheek in thanks the next day before she left and he still couldn't think about it without blushing. 

\-- -- 

Tsuna fidgeted with the tie currently choking him. "I don't see why we have to do this!" He whined to Gokudera. 

"Nono said it was to make sure your allies are all still happy with your support, to strengthen bonds, and to mingle...for a possible girlfriend," he said the last bit with a small blush. 

Tsuna groaned. "Why did I tell him about Kyoko and Haru?" He asked miserably. "I could've let him believe that I still l-liked Kyoko like that for another couple years, right?" He twisted his fingers. "Would that have been bad?" 

"Not at all, Juudaime!" Gokudera said with reassurance. "Completely acceptable! You're a busy man, you don't have time to date!" 

"R-right," Tsuna let Gokudera fix his tie, "So who was able to come?" 

"Pretty much everybody, except the Simon family." 

"Why couldn't they come, again?" 

"Enma sent his regrets, because one of his subordinates just had a baby and their whole family has been in an uproar," Gokudera answered easily, knotting the tie with precision. 

"So the [L/N] family is coming?" 

"That's right." 

Tsuna nodded jerkily. "Cool, good, great even." 

"Juudaime, do you-?" A knock cut Gokudera off from his question and Yamamoto poked his head in, a grin on his face as he held up his own tie. "It's almost time to greet everyone, Tsuna!" He said, ignoring Gokudera's grumbling about having to help everyone with their ties. 

\-- 

Tsuna stood in front of the crowd, slightly nervous but happy to see familiar faces. His welcome was short but sweet, and as he stepped off the small stage, he was met with the older Bosses, female and male alike, to talk shop a bit, to tease about a possible Missus, and the like. 

He's saved by Lambo trying to blow up a familiar green head of hair, and had to excuse himself. 

He finds [F/N] scolding the two about the proper way of being at a 'fancy shmancy' party. "Lambo, Shocker, I want you to hug it out!" She said sternly. 

Lambo tried giving her the puppy eyes and she shook her head briefly. "That doesn't work on me." 

He pouted but held his arms up to Shocker. Shocker groaned but picked him up and hugged him. They both started squeezing and [F/N] sighed, covering her face with her hands. 

"D'you think they'll ever get along?" Tsuna asked as he snuck up behind her. 

She made an 'eep' sound but smacked his arm and grinned when she seen it was him. "I don't know? Hopefully?" She crinkled her nose and he smiled. "Preferably before there's a need for them to have to work together, they'll start getting along," she said as she looped her arm with his and walked them away from the two impossible males. 

Tsuna blushed at the contact but nodded his head in agreement. "You, uh, look nice?" He tried. 

She beamed, "Thank you!" She looked him over with appreciation, causing the blush to darken, "You're looking very handsome as well," she added. 

"Thanks, I got a lot of help from Gokudera," he said sheepishly. 

She laughed slightly, "You, too, huh?" She grinned at his confused look and elaborated, "Sonny did all this, including makeup and hair...she dragged Cloud, Rain, and Misty to help because, _apparently_ , I'm a disaster." 

"Natural or organized?" 

She regarded him and smirked, "Little bit of both, I'd say." 

He sucked in a small breath and asked, "Would you like to dance?" 

"Oh, Decimo~" she put a hand to her forehead, "I never thought you'd officially ask~" she said as she twirled him. He only belatedly realized, after she relinked their hands and his hand landed on her waist that they were already in middle of the dance floor. He flushed crimson as she smiled at him teasingly. 

"It's not my fault you distracted me as much as you did," he mumbled, turning [F/N] in a spin that made her giggle in delight. 

"My, my, you are full of surprises, Tsuna," she said breathlessly as the music sped up and he lead her through some steps just above basic. 

Their moment of staring at one another was broken by another male asking for a dance. [F/N] looked torn, only nodding after Tsuna said, "I should go greet more of the families...I'll see you later," and walked off. 

[F/N] could only pout slightly but take a dance and excuse herself after it. 

\-- 

The ballroom is huge and it takes him the better half of the night to properly greet everyone who wanted to talk. 

He left the room, to the balcony and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He's half expecting to see someone out on the balcony, but it is rather cold, so he re-enters to find one of his guardians, possibly Dino, or [F/N]. 

He does easily find Yamamoto, talking to Rain, and finds out that [F/N] left early. 

"What, why?" He asked, looking surprised. 

Rain shrugged. "Said she was tired, had a bunch of paperwork to do, and that the disaster that is her life caught up with her..." 

"What?!" He squeaked. 

Rain shook her head. "Really, don't worry about her, she's just dramatic." 

"But _a disaster_?" He asked, panicking. 

Rain rolled her eyes, "Relax, she probably just realized she was in love with you and panicked." 

" _What_?!" 

Yamamoto looked between the two and laughed, "Oh, Rain, always the kidder!" He tried guiding her away but she wouldn't budge. 

"Nah, I'm tired of them pining," she said stubbornly, "Better to get it out of the way and just be done with it." 

Yamamoto looked exasperated, "We all agreed we would let them figure it out on their own, Rain." 

"Well, [F/N] figured it out, and I'm pretty sure Tsuna knows he's got the biggest crush on her by now, what with his hyper intuition," she regarded Tsuna for a moment. "Now we'll step back and let them deal with whatever the outcome." 

Tsuna wasn't listening by then, his mind in overdrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Every summons he's sent to [F/N] was _respectfully_ declined for the first three weeks, with legitimate excuses, so he couldn't even be mad about it, but he knew she was avoiding him.

Sighing, he showed Yamamoto the 4th decline and dropped his head onto his desk. "Now she's just being stubborn," he whined. 

Yamamoto read it over and raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to say to her when you eventually see her?" he asked. 

Tsuna looked over and shrugged. "What should I say? I like her, but I know she would probably think I just want to merge the families, but that's not it at all?" 

"Well, why don't you go see her instead of making her come see you? She can't exactly turn you away from her door," Yamamoto replied, laying the letter down beside Tsuna. 

"Yeah, I need to know if Rain was right or not." 

"Right!" 

"If it's all one big misunderstanding and she really is just busy, I'll...I'll..." 

"Confess to her?" 

Tsuna turned wide eyes to him and said, " _Should I_?" 

"Um...yes?" 

"What if she rejects me?" 

"Then take it like a champ and accept she doesn't like you and move on," Yamamoto said with a resolute nod. 

Tsuna made a noise and dropped his face back onto his paperwork. 

\-- -- 

He had refused Gokudera's offer to accompany him. He was slightly regretting it. Rain gave him a raised eyebrow but smirked and said, "'Bout time." 

"Ah...yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Is she here?" 

"Of course she's here, she's been swamped with paperwork these last couple of weeks." 

Tsuna made a high pitched noise. "So she wasn't avoiding me?!" he yelped, taking a step back. 

"Oh no, she's definitely been avoiding you. She's actually been avoiding us all, but I think she's doing it because she _knows_ ," she said with a conspiratorial smile. 

"Knows?" 

"That she likes you, but she's a commitment-phobe, so..." She shrugged. "Good luck with that," she said brightly, opening the door wider and letting him in. He followed her to a set of heavy doors and she pushed it open without knocking. 

He listened as [F/N] yelped from inside, probably throwing a pen, and saying, "What did I say about knocking?" 

"Oh please, it's not like you were doing anything but napping on your paperwork," Rain said with an eye roll. "Tsuna's here!" she added happily. 

"Tell him I'm not here." 

Rain sighed, "He's literally right behind me," she said as Tsuna poked his head through the door. 

She looked like she hadn't slept for days, and she groaned, dropping her head onto her desk. "Hey." 

Tsuna let out an awkward laugh as he approached, sitting across from her. "So, you left before we could dance some more," he said slowly. 

She crinkled her nose as she raised her head, "Yeah, I apologize, I had...um..." She swallowed thickly. "I don't have an excuse, honestly," she spread her hands in surrender. 

"Yeah, um, Rain said something..." 

[F/N] groaned. "Her and her big mouth." She pouted and glared at the door behind him, "STOP LISTENING AND GO TRAIN OR SOMETHING!" She yelled, causing Tsuna to jump and a thump hit the door before giggles were heard and footsteps leaving. [F/N] bit her lips to stop from smiling. 

"How did you...?" He trailed off as she looked at him again, eyebrows raised. 

"I know them. They're nosey," she shrugged, shuffling papers around. "Listen, I _was_ avoiding you, but I was also legitimately busy with paperwork, so...did you actually have anything productive to say?" her voice was cool, but Tsuna could see the nerves she was trying to cover up. 

"Listen," Tsuna twisted his fingers nervously, "I know you're not wanting to marry and merge, or-or give up your family by joining someone else's, but I-I like you!" His cheeks burned. "I just want a chance to-to go on a date, maybe?" 

[F/N] watched him and then sighed. "This would've been easier if I wasn't the boss of my own family," she said. 

"Eh?" 

"My grandpa and some of his guardians overheard Rain and 'em talking about us last week and they've been nothing but _super supportive of this blessed union_ ," she raised her eyebrows in emphasis. 

He scratched his head. "Ah..." Clearing his throat, he asked, "So they've been pushing you to, what, ask me to marry you?" 

"Well no, because they know I'd pitch a fit if they pressured me, but they've been leaving me these... _subtle_ hints," she rolled her eyes dramatically. 

"Like...?" He was interested to see what they could think up. 

"Like serving clam chowder for the last week, _every night for dinner._ " he choked back a laugh. "Or gramps hinting he 'wanted great grandchildren before he died, which could happen any minute now, [F/N], you never know!'?" Tsuna's face burned at that. "They've also ordered these hand towels with V's on them! I am _so glad_ I caught that order form and threw it out before I went into zombie mode and approved it." 

"V's." 

" _Yes_ ," she said with a frustrated sigh. "I like you; you're kind, smart, compassionate, and funny all rolled up in a cute package," Tsuna blushed crimson, "But I'm not ready for a commitment such as this, where there's a possible merger on the table." 

"But it's one date!" Tsuna replied. "One date to test the waters, so to speak," he stuffed his waving hands into the cushions of the chair he was in. "If it goes bad we don't even have to change anything, just keep the alliance and that's it!" 

[F/N] crinkled her nose and looked down at her desk. "What if it goes well? What then?" 

"Then we date?" He leaned forward. "It's not an automatic wedding I'm looking for, [F/N]," he said seriously. 

"I know that. I know you wouldn't try to marry someone after like two dates, but this is the mafia, Tsuna!" She waved a pen in the air. "You don't think any of your guardians or-or other subordinates wouldn't try to either sabotage the date, or to make sure nothing goes wrong at all, thus pushing us to believe we'd be a good match?" She sat back, "Because let me tell you, no matter what I'd say, my grandfather would send subordinates to spy and make sure nothing went wrong whatsoever. I can promise you that." 

Tsuna rubbed his head and thought of his friends, and the ever meddling Reborn. "Right. Um...to, uh..." He thought before snapping his fingers. "Do you like sushi?" 

"I love sushi," she mumbled. 

"I have a place we can go where we won't be interrupted or anything." He mentally prayed Hibari would let him stay in his part of the mansion. "Yamamoto can make us sushi, we can stay in, maybe watch a movie...?" He blinked innocently at her, leaning forward. 

She let out a short sigh but then smiled. "Okay." 

He beamed.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposals, and anniversaries, and guardians, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I just realized I'm posting this on Valentine's pfft
> 
>  
> 
> It's so fluffy IMMA puke I'm negl
> 
>  
> 
> Set two years later

Tsuna paced uneasily, his hands a sweaty mess as he couldn't stop staring at the door to his office. It had arrived, after months of waiting for it to be ready, it was there in his desk drawer. He gave a shuddering breath and went to sit down and do some paperwork to calm his nerves.

It didn't really help.

\----

_"Did you find it?" Chrome asked, looking expectant._

_Tsuna shook his head in disappointment. She mirrored his expression, while patting his shoulder. "I have the perfect ring in mind! I just can't seem to find it out there..." He said with a pout._

_"Why don't you get it custom made?" Bianchi asked, cupping her cheek and leaning against the table._

_Tsuna made a face and said, "I just can't seem to get it down on paper."_

_They lapsed into silence to think._

_"Tell Chrome how you want it, she can make illusion, and Tsuna-nii can take a picture!" Ipin suggested brightly. Bianchi patted her head at the idea and Tsuna nodded slightly._

_"Okay," Tsuna closed his eyes and Chrome tensed, waiting. "I want it to be simple when it comes to the jewels--her favourite one is _____. White gold, I think would suit her for the band, maybe? But I'm not sure which kind of band she'd want-."_

_Bianchi made a humming noise and said, "Thicker the better."_

_"E-eh? But I thought engagement rings were thin and delicate?" Chrome said, dropping the illusion._

_Bianchi smiled, "When you're doing Boss duties, do you think she'd always remember to take off her rings? Delicate rings bend with our kind of work." She waved her hand about. "Punch a guy with a hard head and there goes the shape! It's quite troublesome."_

_Tsuna inched away from her. "So how thick? One and a half centimetres?"_

_"Maybe one and a quarter."_

_Chrome nodded and pulled the illusion back up. "She's a 5th generational boss, should I incorporate that? Or maybe an X?" He asked, thinking of a V shape versus an X shape in jewels._

_The three girls with him looked at each other. "X. It's more visually appealing than a V," Chrome finally said, changing the jewel formation to both fit the ring size and the new pattern._

_"What about you outline the X with gold and keep the rest white gold?" Bianchi asked, Chrome changing it._

_"And then put an outline with regular diamonds!" Ipin exclaimed, leaning forward over the counter to watch the ring change._

_Tsuna stared down at the ring, his eyebrows high. It was a big ring, probably as big as his first version of the Vongola ring. "Do you think Verde would make it so it can be used for her Sky Flame?" he asked, rubbing his chin._

_"That's a good idea--beautiful and practical," Bianchi also regarded it. "The band wouldn't have as much sparkle, and the stones would have to be orange instead of _____," she said, and Tsuna nodded, staring at it._

_Chrome changed it to match their musings and Tsuna pointed excitedly. "That's it, it just needs some detailing on the sides! Maybe some paw prints or leaves?" He picked up the illusion of a ring and turned it in his hands, put it onto his ring finger, as Chrome added light detailing, and felt the weight before nodding. "I think she'll love it."_

_Bianchi handed her phone to him and he snapped pictures of the jewel formation, the side's details and sent them to his email. After he handed Bianchi her phone back, he hugged the three tightly, thanking them profusely for their help and bolted out of the room_.

\----------

The ring had come at a hefty price, but when Verde had agreed, he couldn't help but scoop the man into a crushing hug, stopping after the scientist had scolded him and glared enough.

He jerked out of his musings at a knock at the door, looking up at [F/N], who smiled and walked in.

_POV change warning_

"You wanted to see me?" you asked, eyes bright and smile happy as you regarded your boyfriend of _almost_ two years.

Tsuna let out a shuddering breath, standing on shaky legs and walked out from behind his desk. "[F/N]-chan," he unknowingly reverted to Japanese, but you didn't mind. "I...you...I love you!"

You smiled. "I love you, too, Tsuna-kun~" you replied, grinning as he flushed and looked down, taking your hands in his. You noted the sweaty palms and the slight trembling.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the situation was leading to.

"I love you so much, it's kind of scary," he continued. You wanted to squeeze him and never let go. Maybe in a bed. You kept that to yourself. His cheeks were already stained red as his fingers massaged your knuckles, "I-I-."

"Tsuna?" You interrupted.

"Y-yes?" he froze, still not meeting your eye.

"I'm so excited for our anniversary. Two years is a long time, ne?" He nodded slightly. You lead him to the couch at the back of his office and pulled him down so you could snuggle him into your side. "I mean, two years is crazy long to me," you said. "And before that, we were friends for nearly a year! We've known each other for nearly three years!"

He nodded hesitantly. "That...is a long time..."

"Right! Long enough to calm down for another week and get bearings on important things? I mean _I_ know I'm preparing for next week with my family's help," you weren't actually all that much, aside from asking what you should wear and the like, but he had relaxed further into your embrace.

"You are?"

"Mhmm~ Because important things like this are meant to be thought out thoroughly and with help to plan if you're at all nervous," you said soothingly as you ran your hand through his hair.

"But what if you know you're done planning?" He asked, voice dropping lower as he fought back on falling asleep.

"You can still ask quick opinions," you replied. "Maybe ask how experienced people kept calm, or something?" you smiled at the image of Tsuna asking Haru or Reborn and bit your lips together.

"Maybe..." He slurred. He hadn't grown immune to your head scratches yet as a means to put him to sleep. "Love you..." He mumbled as he fell asleep fully. You laid down with him on top of you and thanked whoever for keeping the spare pillow and blanket on the couch.

\--------

When Tsuna woke up, you were gone and it was dark. He groaned and went to his door, stopping short at the sight of all of his and your guardians. "What are you guys doing here?"

Some jerked awake, others were surprised by his appearance, and Gokudera had fallen through the door from leaning on it.

Storm rolled her eyes. "Tch, what did she say?"

Tsuna scratched his head. "She didn't say no...?" He winced as they all let out their own noises.

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He never got used to Cloud talking, just like he never got used to Hibari being friendly to the girl.

"She kind of interrupted me, calmed me down, and put me to sleep," he said with a blush, looking down.

Gokudera and Storm said, "Unbelievable!" and turned glares on each other, demanding, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Your boss can't even let Tsuna do what he was going to do!" Gokudera snapped.

She scoffed. "Yours couldn't even get a simple proposal out. It's not my fault _my boss_ is so thoughtful and kind as to calm yours down!" She retorted.

Tsuna pouted at her slightly. All they ever did was fight.

"Oh, what's he supposed to be like? Huh? Stupid woman, it's not as easy as saying, 'Oh, Storm, I love you, marry me already'!"

Storm had froze at that, shoulders tense before she shouted, "Bakadera!" and stormed away.

Tsuna watched her leave, gave Gokudera a wide eyed look and he scoffed but walked after her.

Sonny finally said, "They're both Tsunderes..." in the wake of everyone's silence.

Yamamoto and Rain laughed. He slung an around around Tsuna's shoulders while Rain looked at him curiously. "So, did you need help?"

"Please?" He looked at the group of guardians.

\----------

The night was going as well as he had hoped. There were no explosions, no guardian needing help, no attacks or assassination attempts, and the food had been perfect.

Tsuna bounced in his seat as their empty desert plates were taken and cleared his throat to garner your attention. You looked at him with a smile, humming to prompt him to continue. He swallowed thickly and took out the box, thanking everyone for strongly opposing him going out into public for their anniversary and slipped from his chair, kneeling.

You made a noise and squeaked, "Oh, God." He looked up at you and you had your mouth covered. "I knew this was going to happen but it still surprised me," you admitted, fanning at your rapidly heating face. Taking a deep breath, you apologized, and waved your hands to let him continue.

"Ah, [F/N], Reborn said to keep it light and short, because the longer you wait, the longer you have of running off, but I think he was just being a jerk, but I'll take his words to heart for now-."

You were teary eyed but was trying not to laugh, "You're rambling."

"Right, right. [F/N], I absolutely adore and love you." He sucked in a breath and let it out, asking, "Willyoumarryme?" in a rush.

You squealed and he looked at you in surprise. You fanned you face with one hand and covered part of it with the other. "I'm sorry!" You wailed, "I've been psyching myself up all week and that just came out," you mumbled the last part out and Tsuna laughed.

He dropped his head forward and kept laughing, you soon joined in. It took you both a couple of minutes to calm down and he held the box up with raised eyebrows. "So?"

"Oh, gosh, yes!" You leaned forward to pull him up, pressing kisses to his face as he rose to meet you. "Sorry, I rehearsed my answer and everything and I still screwed up," you apologized between kisses.

He laughed and took the ring out, placing it onto your left finger. You only blinked down at the ring, holding it up to stare at it. He seen your look and started to panic. "I-I got it special made! It will work with your flames! U-um, Verde himself made it and-and I figured-."

You blinked a couple times before you remembered yourself. "Oh! No-nononono!" You silence him by pressing a kiss to his lips. "I _love_ it!" You smile at him, clutching your hand to your chest. "It just looked so cool, I was expecting one of those smaller, dainty rings you usually see, but I love this, don't worry your pretty little head," you reassured.

He let out a breath and dropped his head onto your chest. "Let's never go through this again," he mumbled.

You laughed. "Yeah, let's never get engaged again. What a hassle."

He snorted a laugh and shook his head. After a beat of silence he hummed and asked, "So do we consummate the engagement, or is that just the wedding night?"

You choked on a laugh, pushing his shoulder but not dislodging him from yourself. "I think it's the wedding night, love," you said to his small whine. "But I think we can make an exception."


End file.
